The Diary of Nixie Nightbird
by Katherine98-chan
Summary: Nixie is part of Law's crew. Law wants Nixie, but Nixie doesn't want to be tied down by Law. Read her diary to find out about her attempts to escape from Law's clutches! (Doing this for my little sis and to waste time)
1. May

Author's Note: Yo everyone. I'm doing this for my little sister. She was randomly playing with Microsoft Word so I decided to use what she randomly thinks about as a Diary Entry. Dates are all randomly picked. Entries are all monthly. Have fun guessing and laughing at the random names in the diary.

(Reviews are welcomed, so I can show my sis and let her imagination run wild.)

* * *

**Wednesday, 7 May [11:00]**

I found this book in my bag on my way back to the sub. Penguin says I stole it from the bookstore at Kooberots island. He's an ass. I don't remember how I got it anyway.

Let's start with an intro. My name is Nixie Nightbird, 17-years old, and am an elemental ninja. I have two onee-sans, Donquixote Karin nee-sama (19) and Serena Tailor nee-chan (18). We aren't blood-related but we are as close as sisters. We grew up in the North Blue and are now separated.

Now for a burning question: How the hell did I get into Law's sub? Trafalgar Law found me at Ikea island while I was looking for hot-dog. (Don't question why I am looking for a hot-dog on a Furniture island) I saw his sword and got really curious. I tried to steal it from him but ended up getting my ass whooped. In the end, he kidnapped me and brought me into his yellow submarine. SERIOUSLY, how has he been able to remain unseen with a bright fucking yellow sub?

Ah, Captain Law is calling me to "get my ass up on deck" and to stop diminishing their food supply. Until next time.


	2. June

Chapter 2: Separation from my brothers

The four children spent the past 3 years looting from merchant ships that come to the Port to ensure they could maintain their standard of living. Their sibling bonds were strong and irreplaceable.

Karin is now 8 years old. She and Sapphire were trying their luck today. They are going to attempt to rob a Marine ship. The four were already infamous in the town for looting but have yet to be caught. Most of the townsfolk overlooked it as "childish pranks" and that they were "lonely children seeking attention".

"Sapphire, I heard that this marine ship has the map of the New World. I want that map." Karin adjusted her beige drawstring bag on her belt. Sapphire was in her human form: an 8 year old girl with white-silver hair and a light blue kimono. Karin wore a simple light purple hoodie and black shorts and black sandals.

"Mirror Mirr— HEY!" Karin yelped as she was forcefully picked up by her collar. "Nya!" Sapphire was also picked up by another man.

"Look here! Two little girls! I bet we could sell these two for a nice price!"

"Bounty hunters?! Let go of me! ONII-SAN! ANIKIII!" Karin screamed loudly. The man covered her mouth and she sank her teeth into his hand. Sapphire did the same to her captor. Upon release, she slashed at her captor's chest.

They were caught again. This time by the Marines, and unfortunately by the Captain himself. The two bounty hunters were onboard the ship, panting while bleeding.

"What happened to you two?" He said in a gruff voice.

"These girls are demons! They did this to us!"

"Got beaten by little girls?! I knew you were useless! Get off my ship!" He threw the two bounty hunters off the ship and into the water. "Weaklings!"

"You girls, will be given a new home!" He had a dark smile on his face.

The last thing the girls saw were their brothers' horrified faces, before they were knocked out by the Captain.

* * *

When the two awoke, they found themselves in a dark room. It was a cell in the marine ship. From what they overheard, they were about to be sold off as human guinea pigs to some Marine Scientist. The two had mouth clamps and had their wrists bound with rope behind them. They were free to stand but wouldn't be able to do much anyway.

"Oi! Restock at Alabasta! And make it quick!" The Captain ordered his men. Almost everyone had left. Excluding the two guards on duty and several other important crew members.

Sapphire had managed to claw the rope bindings. Slit. Done! "Guard! I'm thirsty! I want a glass of ice water!"

The guard got up and tapped on the iron bars of the cell. "Sit down and be quiet!" The guards realised too late and were frozen by Sapphire's ice glare. Sapphire removed the bindings and mouth clamps. Karin touched the iron cell. Her finger turned into the shape of the lock and successfully unlocked the cell.

Karin and Sapphire escaped from the ship and made it into the town. Once again, unfortunately, they ran into someone else.

The man had a wide chest, broad shoulders and muscular arms and legs. He has pale skin and nape-length; deep black-purple hair that was neatly slicked back. A long stitched scar above his nose stretched across his face. A missing left hand, which has been replaced with a large hook made from a tough gold alloy. He has deep set drooping eyes, framed by many wrinkles, and thin eyebrows that appear to be in a perpetual 'sad' position. He wore a bright orange, black-striped button up vest over a long-sleeve peach shirt, a blue scarf, dark brown suit pants and polished black shoes with gold buckles. He also wore a long, thick, dark gray pelted fur coat on his shoulders.

This strange man who wore such clothing in a desert island, was none other than Sir Crocodile.

"Oops. Sorry?" They said together.

Sand rose and almost swallowed them.

Karin touched the sand and managed to create a wall of sand to protect both of them.

"You must be a Nightmare." The sand picked the two up, and the Sir Crocodile brought them back to his casino. "You two shall work under me as Assasins."

"We will be under your care." The duo said dejectedly. They wouldn't be able to fight against a Logia fruit user like Crocodile. But at least they will get some fighting experience?


	3. July

**Tuesday, 15 July [15:00]**

_I had decided to ditch the Heart Pirates on the day after Law tore my last set of kimono… which was the day after on Sehtolc Island. We had a sparring match and in the middle of the fight, he sliced the bottom of my kimono. So instead of covering my legs, it barely covered my knees._

_I'm now on Eropagnis, an island where it's either really hot or really wet. It's cool only in the early morning and in the evening. In the afternoon, it's so hot that water evaporates the moment it hits the ground. If it weren't for the many plants around, people would probably fry at noon._

_It was really tough escaping the sub. I went into Ninja Mode and smoke-bombed everyone and opened the hatch, letting water gush into the sub before riding a Sea King and escaping. I almost drowned but I managed to create an air bubble using my elemental powers._

_Most ninjas only have 1 elemental power (fire/water/earth/air/darkness/light) if not, none at all. But I am one of the stronger ones, I have 3 elements: Water, Air and Darkness. But water is my main element, so being in the depths of the ocean wouldn't kill me that easily._

_I intend to look for Karin nee-sama first. I have no clue where she is though. I think I have her Vivre Card somewhere… I hope I didn't leave it on the sub. Nee-sama would kill me!_


	4. August

**Saturday, 23 August [14:00]**

_THANK GOD! Though I don't have a religion… The Vivre Card was in my sword's sheathe all this time. I am so stupid._

_Happiness isn't meant to last, I think. I found out that I have a wanted poster. The picture on the poster was me fighting with the Marines back on Eropagnis island. I castrated all the marines on Eropagnis island using my water-skill 'cuz they attacked the Ninja Academy-Dojo. I had to protect the trees! Those marines were so destructive._

**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE**

"Water Ninja"

B$8 million

_Nee-san also had wanted posters._

**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE**

"Yuki Onna"

B$10 million

**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE**

"Nightmare Joker"

B$100 million

_How expected of Karin nee-sama. According to the newspaper,_ **"Nightmare Joker" has been seen with Eustass "Captain" Kid** and **"Yuki Onna" has been seen with a small child terrorizing towns by killing men who come upon her path**_ or can't buy a car. I am going to buy some durians later. Eropagnis is famous for its Durians. Gonna throw the spiky husks at the surviving marines' dicks. THOSE DAMN BITCHES DESERVE IT!_


	5. September

**12 September, Friday [12:03]**

_I got caught again the moment I reached Sabaody Archipelago. Penguin and Shachi caught me while I was shopping for a new kimono. Law didn't let me off that easily. If I needed to do any shopping, either Bepo, Penguin, Shachi or Law had to accompany me so I would run off._

_As punishment for the previous attempts to run, I had to follow Law wherever he went, except to the bathroom, he let me off for that though he said I could follow him in if I wanted. Obviously I refused. He's 24, and I was 17. Law keeps getting on my nerves. He keeps trying to touch me. It's getting kinda annoying. I have yet to physically assault my Captain._

_The only good thing since my "return" is that I have a sparring buddy. Law's swordsmanship is pretty good. But always wants something from me in return. It's either a kiss, a hug, or a night in his bedroom. I seriously hope that he will stop this shit._

* * *

**14 September, Saturday [15:00]**

_I woke up this morning, afternoon actually, to find Captain, Bepo, Penguin, Shachi and another big guy panting for breath. Law commanded to submerge immediately. They had just fought a Pacifista, some kind of Artificial Human that Marines were using as weapons._

_Law had just taken a shower and was full of energy to disturb me. I'm starting to wonder if I'm going to fall for him. His wet dark blue hair, lean muscular body, long legs… ARGH. Stupid female hormones. And stupid Law for being so handsome… Wait, did I really just thought that? Shit._

"Have you finally fallen for me, Nixie-ya?"

"PUT ON SOME CLOTHES DAMNIT!" I threw his pillow at him. I mentally curse myself for sleeping in the Captain's Quarters (again). I felt lazy when I woke up earlier in the morning. So I just continued sleeping.

_I wish I hadn't thrown the pillow._

Law's towel, which was wrapped around his hips, dropped onto the floor. I shrieked as I covered my now tainted eyes.

"Your whole face is red, Nixie-ya." He kissed my cheek. I pushed him away. At least he was now wearing something to cover his lower half. He pushed me down on his bed. His head in my neck. "Let's sleep together."

_Lesson learnt: Don't oversleep in Captain's Quarters_

"What are you scribbling, Nixie-ya?"

"IT'S NONE OF YOUR CONCERN!" I slapped him with my diary before retreating into my own room.


	6. October

**21 October, Tuesday [3:01]**

_Yesterday was my birthday. I feel slightly closer to Law and the Heart Pirates, but I still want to maintain a distance from Law. Nothing good will come out if a crew had a couple fight between the Captain and a crewmate._

_Bepo, Penguin and Shachi baked a Rainbow Cake for my birthday. It was kinda messy: the cream was a sloppy mess, my name was scrawled on the cake. But, it was actually pretty delicious. The cake was a bit sweet for my liking, but I appreciated it anyway._

_We played a lot of games too. The crew is trying to pair me up with Law. I don't really like the intention, but it was funny to watch them try hard._

_Everyone sat in a circle. Law sat on my right; Bepo on my left. Penguin next to Shachi who sat next to Law. The other crewmates filled up the rest of the circle. There was a box in the middle, and inside would be a card with a different game or command. It was Penguin and Shachi's "Game Box", something reserved only for special occasions._

_I drew the first card. The front of the card had the game: "Play the Pocky game with the person on your right." The back of the card had the consequences: "The one who releases the Pocky first will have to do what the other says."_

_Shachi handed me the box of Pocky. I put the chocolate coated end in my mouth. Law gently grabbed the other end with his lips. Our noses were almost touching when he bit the stick. I was startled by the sudden action and released the Pocky. I cursed aloud. As the punishment, I had to sit in Law's lap until my next turn. Which had been a long time after since there were so many crewmates._

_One of the games we played was "Game Poker", another of the pair's games where the biggest loser of each turn had to do as the winner says. I couldn't keep a Poker Face. Even Bepo could do it better than me! Law's was the best player in the crew. I had lost every single round. I had to: sit in 3 different people's laps, kiss Law 13 times, let law bite me once, let Law hug me twice (his iron grip was painful) and drink a whole bottle of alcohol._

_Shachi said I was shouting phrases that he thought I would never say and acting out of character, like screaming "I'm a pretty princess" and trying to wrestle Law. They stopped the games and the alcohol when I got too drunk and started to wave my sword around. To ensure I didn't cause any more trouble and so that Law could watch over me, I had to sleep in his bed. At least he kept his pants on._

_I never knew Law had so many tattoos. Law said I startled him when I trailed my fingers along his body._

_I only became sober around 2 in the morning after the party. After a refreshing shower, I suddenly recalled most of what happened yesterday and am starting to regret. Damn that Penguin and Shachi._

I shrieked when I saw my body. I was covered in bite marks! "DAMNIT LAAAAAAWWW! YOU BASTARDDDDDD!"


	7. November

**Tuesday, November 11 [15:39]**

_I have no idea what's wrong with me. Have I actually fallen for Trafalgar Law? I refuse to accept these feelings._

_The Marineford incident ended two weeks ago. We are currently on Amazon Lily, where Law is currently taking care of "Straw Hat" Monkey D. Luffy. I met the Shichibukai "Pirate Empress" Boa Hancock too. She tried to "save" (kidnap) me, claiming that a lady like me shouldn't be in a ship full of pigs. Law managed to retrieve me back. He used Room and teleported me into his arms. The Heart Pirates were quarantined in one part of the island, since they were men._

_I find it weird: I'm slowly getting used to Law's constant touch. I used to get irritated whenever he touches me. Now, I can easily ignore it. Sometimes, I actually crave for his touch. But I'll blame my raging hormones for that._

"Nixie-chan, we're setting off soon." Penguin called me from the tree I was sitting in. I'm surprised he found me so easily.

"Finally!" If I wasn't cooped up in the sub, I was hiding in the forest of Amazon Lily. If I wasn't hiding from Law, I would have been hiding from Hancock. I think she's crazy or something! She keeps calling me "little sister" and wants to separate me from the crew. I'll just have to bear a little bit longer. Once Straw Hat Luffy's condition has stabilised, we'll be able to set sail.

* * *

**Thursday, November 20 [15:47]**

_Law expects me to have medical knowledge. I have like the most basic knowledge like what to do if I have a cut or burn. Simple things like that. But, Doctor Law insists that I widen my medical knowledge. It's like he expects me to be as great as him! I think of our difference in the amount of medical knowledge we have as such: If Law was the fluffy white clouds in the sky, then I'd be the bottom of the sea. There's just too big a difference and too little a time for me to catch up. He started by teaching me the different parts of the human body and then simple medical procedures._

_I hate it when he teaches me about the human body. Especially if it's one-to-one. He uses his Ope Ope ability to slice me open so that I can see my own body. Damn gross. Law says that my fighting ability alone isn't enough to earn my stay. (I didn't really want to stay anyway.) I needed to be able to heal my crewmates so that in case of any emergency, I wouldn't be the cause of their deaths._

"… is important. It…"

I wasn't paying attention to what Law said. I was too tired and bored. I stared at the book he was showing me. He suddenly stopped talking and I looked up. "Nixie, if you keep daydreaming, you wouldn't be able to learn anything."

I fell back on the bed. MY bed. Law intruded my room at 8am in the morning. I had intended to sleep in. I didn't get a chance to eat breakfast.

My stomach growled. Law raised a suspicious eyebrow at me. I blushed and turned away from him. Shit. Stupid body, Law is probably plotting something against me now!

"Nixie, have you eaten?"

"Errrr…"

"How often have you been skipping your breakfast?"

I have been sleeping in for the past week. I don't wake up until late morning so I usually have brunch. "I have been eating my meals in the morning." I tried to bluff my way out of the conversation.

Law pinned my arms down on the bed. "What have I always told you about breakfast? Bad girls like you should be punished."

"I have been a good girl! I do eat in the morning!" I can't move. I don't want to deal with Law in the morning. Law eyed me suspiciously. He moved forward and I closed my eyes.

Peck.

He gave me a quick kiss on my cheek. "I'll believe you." He laid down next to me in my bed. "Let's go back to sleep, shall we?"

I jumped out of the bed, took the blanket and ran into my bathroom. I locked the door. I put the blanket in the bathtub and laid down inside.

"No thanks. Not with you anyway." I muttered to myself.

Click.

"Nixie~"

Fuck, I forgot that Law could unlock the door with his ability. I wrapped myself with the blanket and prepared for the worst punishment possible.


End file.
